disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Incinerator
Incinerators are a kind of furnace where trash and garbage burn. Several appear briefly in WALL-E, and one appears in the climax of Toy Story 3. Appearances ''WALL-E Incinerators are colossal machines built by the Buy n Large corporation. They are seen briefly in the movie ''WALL-E. Incinerators were used to get rid of the trash in "Operation Cleanup". They are city block-wide sized and move on big tank treads. Each incinerator has a separate crane unit that is able to slice down the trash towers (built by WALL-Es) into digestible sections for the incineration. The incinerators and their cranes were seen towering over the city buildings when WALL-E was heading home from work. All of the incinerators and their cranes were standing still because they had ceased functioning long ago. ''Toy Story 3 The incinerator is a location at the Tri-County Landfill and part of the climax of ''Toy Story 3. After escaping the shredder, Rex sees a light, thinking it's daylight. Woody says it's not daylight, but the light of an incinerator. Rex, Woody, and the rest of Andy's toys run for their lives. Lotso then spots a ladder leading to a stop button to stop the conveyor belt. He climbs up the ladder and reaches the button. However, instead pushing the button to save them, he runs off and leaves them to die. As they near their fiery end, Buzz looks at Jessie and grabs her hand. Jessie then grabs one of Bullseye's hooves with her free hand. Afterwards, Slinky grabs Hamm's hoof, and Hamm uses his free hoof to grab Rex's hand. Mr. Potato Head then grabs one of Mrs. Potato Head's hands and Rex's free hand. Woody looks at all of them holding hands and then joins them by grabbing Buzz and Slinky's free hands. They then close their eyes and await their fate. However, at the last minute, the Aliens, who had gone to a different part of the dump, save them with a giant crane. Woody smiles a smile of relief. As the aliens put their friends down safely, Buzz and Jessie are the only ones still holding hands. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head thank the aliens for saving them. Hamm and Slinky decide to get revenge on Lotso for leaving them to die, however, Woody talks them out of it. The incinerator is never seen again throughout the rest of the film. Trivia *The incinerator and the crane are two separate machines that work together. *There is a large BNL logo on the hull of each incinerator but the 700-year-old machines are so dirty that it is difficult to detect. *Incinerators and their cranes look like a bit similar to Bagger 288 (a giant mining machine) built by German company Krupp. It is possible that Pixar staff was influenced by its appearance when designing the incinerators and their cranes.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bagger_288 *For Toy Story 3, the incinerator scene is the darkest scene ever made in any Pixar film. *In an eerie coincidence, the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Stranger Invasion" has Emperor Zurg requesting incinerators instead of a standard garbage smasher in a new base, as they would be far more difficult to escape from. *After Woody reunites with Bo Peep in Toy Story 4, he tells her about the incinerator scene in Toy Story 3 in the short film Lamp Life. Gallery WALL-E Incinerator concept art002.jpg|Early concept art WALL E Concept Art 7.jpg|Concept art WALL-E Incinerators4.jpg|Incinerators seen in the movie WALL-E Incinerators6.jpg|Incinerators seen from above Toystory3-36.jpg|Andy's toys as they almost go into the incinerator at the landfill References Category:Machines Category:Objects Category:WALL-E objects Category:Technology Category:Pixar objects